Birthrights and Love
by Jamesdude
Summary: Now this is a story all about how tigress and po and of course the rest of the five went on the most epicly lendardy adventures ever. With drama, action, and who could forget mystery, throw in a pinch of romance and you get an epic adventure of Birthrights and Love!


**What is up my dudes I am James but you can call me author-Chan. Any way I do not own any of the characters in this fic unless it's an OC, so now that we have gotten that out of the way this story is rated M so if you still have your innocence then this is not really a good story for you. I will try to update at least weekly always on Sunday cuz I got misty only the weekend to write cuz if finals. Oh and if there are any spelling errors I apologize I'm new to the whole fanfiction world ( at least the writing portion). This fic will be PoxTigress so yea. Hope you like it. Oh and one last thing this takes place after KFP 3 and if you haven't watched it then a. What are you doing with your life and b. Some parts will be confusing.**

The morning air blew gently through Po's window as he began waking from a dream of legendarily legendary awesomeness. He yawned as he slowly rose from the cot in his room witch somehow supported his massive weight threw a feat of ether magic or epic craftsmanship. He got dressed and walked down the hall to the kitchen. He wondered why the gong or one of the five or even shifu had woken him from his slumber. He climbed up and grabbed one of monkeys almond cookies of which he so enjoyed. He took a few with him as he went to look for the five and hoped that they had not yet started training as to not be seen as late.

As he walked through the halls he over heard Shifu yelling at zeng. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN ITS GONE!?" shifu shouted "As in it is all gone master, everything and everyone. There is not much else I can say." Said zeng as shifu began to some what calm down, " What is gone shifu?" Po asked stepping out from his bidding place . " An entire village po, that is what is gone. Destroyed, burnt to the ground, so far no survivors." A heavy sadness fell over Po's heart for the villagers that lost there lives to this evil force. "what did this?" asked po as he began to feel immense rage and lust to find the evil force that did this and make them pay. " That is what we are about to find out" shifu said writing furiously on a scroll before telling zeng to deliver it to the emperor asking for information on this new threat. "Zeng ring the gong the Fife need to now about this." Shifu said, with a quick bow zeng flew with scroll in hand to ring the gong and deliver the scroll.

Through out the rest of the day everyone but tigress felt depressed or angry about what had happened. As night descended upon the palace a shrouded figure stands watching, waiting. He had come a long way and he was not going to leave with out what he wanted, the mysterious man laid down on a makeshift cot he made. He had decided to intact his plan the next morning. That night none of the five got much sleep but tigress who was use to things of this manor happening. As she slept she began having a nightmare, She was running from the palace as the wooden structures caught fire and began to fall. Tigress could do nothing as she watched the building collapse on her friends ad the tried to escape. She screamed for like an eternity before being woken by a familiar voice. "Tigress" her eyes were wide open as she began to cry uncontrollably " it's OK I'm here ti I'm here." She began calm as po comforted her after the horrible nightmare she just had. Po ushered the rest of the five out of the room and sat down on the cot with tigress. "Po will you lie down with me?" tigress asked. "ok let me just….wait what!" po said confused. Tigress just repeated the question again as po began to lie down next to her. He raped his arms around tigress as she curled up feeling better by the second. "po?" " yes tigress?" "never leave my side ok?" and with that she drifted of to sleep. She muttered something under her breath but po could not hear it. " Sure ti, Sure I'll never leave your side as long as I live." Po said with a yawn and went to sleep holding tigress close.

 **Ok my dudes that is all for chapter one please favorite and review. If you would like to have OC in this story I will be holding a contest. Best OC gets to be in the story, also please tell me there name, role, back story, bio, and if possible art work. I'm not sure how long this story will go but as long as you guys like it and keep coming back I'll write more. Thanks for reading chapter one.**


End file.
